


Commemorate

by snacc__daddy



Series: Jacky-boy and Danny-boy [4]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, sugar gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 22:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16184651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snacc__daddy/pseuds/snacc__daddy
Summary: Commemorate(v.)recall and show respect for (someone or something).





	Commemorate

After months and months and months, which turned into almost two years of being romantically involved with one another, Jack Thompson and Daniel Sousa ( even though they got married and now it's Jack and Daniel Thompson ) decided to move in together. They had always been bringing it up in passing and eventually Peggy Carter, their co-worker and mutual friend decided that enough was enough and she would hep them move in together.

They decided that they would move into Jacks apartment, seeing as it was closer to their work and that it was bigger than Daniels apartment. Both Peggy and Angie helped them move almost everything from Daniels old apartment to his and Jacks apartment. It took about two days to get everything into Jacks apartment, and then a few more days to get everything organized and for Daniel to get everything situated with his old land lord. But after about two and a half weeks he was full moved in and was completely screwed if him and Jack were to break up.

"We should commemorate me moving in." Daniel says one night, with Jack laying on his chest and his hand carding through his lovers hair.

"Commemorate? By doing what? Throwing a party?" Jack asks sarcastically, not knowing why Daniel thinks that they should commemorate something that only they, Peggy and Angie know about.

"We could get a pet." Daniel suggests with a shrug, as he has always wanted to get a cat or a dog but they've never been allowed at any of his previous apartments, and he knows that both are allowed in Jacks apartment.

"Oh no. No, no, no, no. We are not getting a pet." Jack says, sitting up to look his partner directly in the eyes, to make sure that it is known that he is being completely serious about this.

"What? Why?" Daniel asks, looking up at Jack with a confused expression, and Jack knows that his resolve is going to break and they're gonna end up getting a pet just from looking into his partners dog-like, cute, brown eyes.

"Because," Jack says, his reasoning for not wanting to get a pet faltering. "we're always at the office, we don't have time for anything else." Jack says, hoping that Daniel doesn't plead with him, because he knows that he'll do anything Daniel wants him to if he sincerely asks him to.

"But, Jack!" Daniel says, knowing that his partner is right in the fact that they're at the office a lot, but he knows that they could manage to take care of an animal, but knows that a dog is out of the question, with how much they're not at the house. "We could get a cat or something. Cats don't need to be monitored twenty-four-seven, unlike dogs." Daniel says, knowing that Jack is going to say yes.

"Alright, fine, but you have to take care of the litter box." Jack says with a groan before he lays back down on his boyfriends chest and can almost hear how wide Daniel is smiling.

~*~

"Alright Chad, looks like this is your new home, buddy." Daniel says, placing the cat crate on the floor before opening the latch, allowing the medium-sized orange cat to run out to investigate its new home.

"Who in the hell names a cat Chad, anyways?" Jack asks, as Chad wasn't the name they had in mind, but the ladies at the refugee league said that the cat was too old for its name to be changed.

"The workers at the refugee league apparently." Daniel says with a shrug as his eyes follow was his new pet is doing, which seems to be sniffing everything in sight. "Let's go set up his food and water." He says to Jack before he grabs the bag in front of him on the table that has a bag of food and two bowls, one for the cats water and the other for its food.

~*~

"Seems like he's settled in okay." Daniel says with Jack, looking at their new cat who has passed out, sprawled out on the foot of their shared bed.

"Looks like he has." Jack says with a nod, knowing that they're either going to really like or really hate this cat, and can tell that whatever happens the cat is still going to be a major pain on top of the pain of hiding his relationship. "Let's go to bed." He says before he curls up against Daniels side, who responds by wrapping an arm around Jacks waist and pulls him a bit closer.

"Goodnight, I love you." Daniel says, pressing a soft kiss against Jacks forehead.

"Love you." Jack says before he falls asleep, but not before he feels a slight bump against his foot, which he assumes to be the cat, but he doesn't care enough to investigate, as he's rather comfortable pressed against his lovers side, and he falls asleep like that, curled against Daniels side with Chad, their new cat, curled against his feet which have been guarded by the covers.


End file.
